1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a purge control method of an air tank, and more particularly, to a purge control method of an air tank for optimizing the number of purges and detecting a time when performance of a cartridge is deteriorated.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, when air including moisture is supplied to an apparatus using air pressure such as an air pressure brake, an air suspension, a sheet, an air conditioner, or the like, of a vehicle such as a large truck, a bus, or the like, an abnormal operation may be caused.
For example, when the air including the moisture is supplied to the air pressure brake, a decrease in a braking torque, eccentric braking at the left and the right, or the like, may be caused.
Meanwhile, an air tank according to the related art includes an air pressure control unit (APU) 10 as shown in FIG. 1. The APU 10 includes a cartridge to allow air that does not include moisture to be provided to an apparatus using air pressure such as an air pressure brake, an air suspension, a sheet, an air conditioner, or the like, of a vehicle such as a large truck, a bus, or the like.
Here, at the time of designing the APU 10, it has been required that a temperature at an inlet side of the APU 10 connected to an air compressor is 75° C. or less, a temperature at an outlet side thereof is 30° C. or less, and an internal temperature thereof is 65° C. or less.
However, in the air tank according to the related art, since the number of purges for regenerating the cartridge of the APU is excessive, fuel efficiency is deteriorated, and a lifespan of the cartridge is deteriorated, such that marketability is decreased.
Given the above background, there is a need to solve at least some or all of the above-mentioned problems occurring in the prior art while advantages achieved by the prior art are maintained intact.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.